User talk:Miral155
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the NaruSaku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hikaru89 (talk) 21:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) hello!i saw you're adding a lot of pictures in the narusaku gallery lately,which is awesome,im glad to see another narusaku fan here,helping with the gallery ,since i dont have very much time,but i would like to tell you to credit the fanarts you were adding..its a rule here to which we all agreed to conform..and i dont think we are allowed to add collages in the galleries,so please refrain from doing so.. if you have questions about the editing methods please consult manual of style first..again ,thanks for the help,and this is a reminder,hope you are not offended or anythingNatalieuciha (talk) 10:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Unsourced Art Hi Mirai, I see that you're a new user here, thank you for the additions of the fanarts of the galleries that you added but please remember to source them. If they are not sourced in within 3 days, I'll be removing them. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 03:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) NaruSaku gallery Hello Miral-san. Checking the history of the galleries in the NS page I saw that some time ago you deleted the entire gallery and then put it up again. When you did that, most of the pictures were missing from the gallery and some of them you uploaded again making some picture be repeated in the wiki. So, please in the future, if you accidentaly delete something, please notify me instead of trying to put it up again on your own to avoid this kind of trouble again. If you accidentaly remove a pic from the gallery, don't upload it again. When a picture is removed from the gallery it's not removed from the wiki. We are cleaning the fanart galleries, removing unsourced/uncredited pictures. We noticed you uploaded some NaruSaku pics and they have credit in the file's names. We appreciate that, but we ask you to properly source those pictures by leaving a link to the original illustrator's page, otherwise those pictures might be removed. Thank you. [[User_talk:Hikaru89|''' Hikaru']][[User_talk:Hikaru89|'Talk''' ]] 15:48, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ns quotes hey im sorry for replying so late,yes you can add narusaku quotes in the quotes tab,however they must be taken straight from the manga ,non filler episodes or databooks.. if you have any doubts or questions,feel free to ask me,or one of the admins..ill might reply a little late since im getting kind of busy lately^^Natalieuciha (talk) 22:31, May 27, 2014 (UTC) No problem. There's an example of how to source the artworks in the Manual of Style. When you open a picture in the galleries a new window appear showing the picture right? On the upper right corner there's a button saying "more info". Click on that to go to the picture's page (it work if you just click on the pic's file name too), and in the pic's page there's a Description section. You put the credit and source in there. Here's an example: http://narutocouple.wikia.com/wiki/File:NARUTO.full.1271738.jpg